Impatience
by Flowerlady
Summary: PostDark Nest, Epi III, Timetravel...written for the Ultimate Challange for the JC Boards. Kyp Durron and Jaina Solo go back in time and when they return things are a lot different...


**Titles:** Impatience  
**Author:** Flowerlady  
**Timeframe:** post-DN, Epi III  
**Characters:** Kyp, Jaina, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi  
**Genre:** time travel  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Summary:** Written for the the Ultimate Challenge on the Jedi Councel Boards on the Force . net. Kyp and Jaina find themselves back in time.

_**Impatience**_

The two lovers were as happy as they could be, basking in each others warmth and embrace, enjoying the immense pleasure that only they could when she shifted to stare into her husband's dark green eyes. Still breathless from their exertions, Jaina Solo-Durron smiled and said her voice husky from passion, "I love you."

Kyp Durron grinned at her and reached up to push a lock of her damp chocolate hair behind her ear. They had only been married for a month and he still couldn't believe she finally admitted her feelings for him and agreed to be his wife. Everyone was a bit concerned because she was still suffering the effects of her joining with Zekk but as soon as she allowed herself to bond with Kyp her lingering Joiner bond with Zekk ended. He continued to grin as he said, "Well, I definitely like the sound of that much better then, 'I hate you!'."

She moved so that she could look straight down into his face, she grinned lopsidedly and countered, "If you hadn't been such a bantha brain and just listened to me to begin—"

She never got to finish, suddenly the small yacht that Lando Calrissian had given them for a wedding gift shrieked and lurched as if it had been hit. Jaina was thrown from the bed and only Kyp's quick action of reaching into the Force and grabbing her saved her from hitting the bulkhead next to the bed.

He quickly got out of bed, "What now?" He grabbed his clothes and boots as he headed out of the cabin.

Jaina struggled into her clothes and followed him to the cockpit. "It feels like we were either yanked out of hyperspace or we hit something," she said and instantly took her chair—the pilot's, and Kyp sat in the co-pilot's. She looked over at Kyp accusingly.

"You did enter the jump calculations correctly, didn't you?" he asked as he glanced down at the navicomputer.

She turned angry brandy-brown eyes to her husband, "Don't blame this on me, Durron." She then keyed the controls. "Kriff it! We're completely stopped." Glancing back at him, "You calculated the jump. This could be your fault as much as mine."

Kyp, not wanting to play the blame game for something that may not be anyone's fault, took a calming breath and said calmly, "Okay, Goddess, let's just figure out what happened and get moving again. Your uncle will not be happy if we don't make it to Coruscant for the Inauguration of the new Chief-of-State." After examining some more controls he said, "The hyperdrive looks okay. Let's see if we can restart it."

Kyp was studying the navicomputer trying to figure out where they were, when the viewport lit up in the brilliant light of battle. Jaina nearly jumped out of her seat when the silent explosion mushroomed before her.

"Sithspit!" she exclaimed while Kyp's explicit was more explosive. They looked at each other with stunned expressions.

Finally, Kyp turned toward the massive battle ahead and quietly asked, "What's going on?" He looked past the battle to the world in the background and pointed, "That's Coruscant."

Jaina looked at him, not wanting to believe him, "Are you sure? I mean it looks like it did before the Vong invasion."

He turned his gaze back to the ships, "Those aren't any ships I recognize. They're too old. They look pre-Empire."

She too was studying the ships and their odd designs, "You mean Clone Wars?"

Just then two Jedi Delta-7 starfighters sped by. It looked like the one was trying to get something off the other one. But that wasn't what caused Kyp and Jaina to look at each other shocked. Jaina asked not believing what she just felt, "Did you feel that?"

He nodded and turned to watch as they flew toward a large battle cruser. "Yeah. They're Jedi. Shielding but powerful Jedi."

"Look! It looks like they are in trouble."

Before Kyp could get comment out, Jaina headed out to follow the two old Jedi fighters. They closed in on them and the one in front shot out the shield generator and as the blast doors began to close he pulled up and the one behind flew into the narrowing opening. The other one quickly followed and Jaina was hot on his tail.

"Goddess?" Kyp said when Jaina wasn't slowing down.

"Jaina?" he was becoming concerned, she was following the fighters in.

"Jai--!" his exclamation was lost as they shot through the doors just as they slammed closed with a bang.

Their small yacht slammed into the hanger floor and they watched as the canopy of one of the small fighters opened and a Jedi literally flew across the hanger, blue lightsaber branishing, turning the attacking battle droids into smoking junk.

Jaina ran from the cockpit and grabbed her boots in the main cabin. Kyp watched as she pulled one on and said, "What are you doing?"

She looked up as she pulled the other one on and grinned, "Going to help them." She stood and called her lightsaber to her hand and Kyp sighed and reached for his. She went on to say, "Why do you think we are here?" She turned and hit the hatch control and looked over her shoulder, "Come on!"

Kyp shook his head and did the only thing he could do and followed.

They found the other Jedi over by a bulkhead looking at a hologram of the ship. They walked over to them and the two Jedi looked up at hem as if noticing them for the first time. Jaina found herself staring into a pair of startling blue eyes. Blue eyes she had only her uncle, brother and cousin possess until now.

He narrowed his eyes and said quietly, suspicion evident in his tone, "Who are you?"

Kyp, feeling Jaina's shock, answered for them but he was getting a very uneasy feeling about all this, "We're here to help."

The older bearded, sandy-haired Jedi looked at Kyp and asked, "Josef, I thought you were still on the Outer Rim with Master Vos?"

Kyp gasped. He hadn't heard that name since he was a small boy. And then it was only whispered in hushed tones. It was the name of his grandfather, his father's father. He often suspected as an adult when he allowed himself to remember his past that his grandfather may have been a Jedi because of things he remembered his father telling him about his father. Kyp realizing the other man was still looking at him, swallowed hard and shook his head, "No. I guess I must look like him."

Jaina stared at Kyp she had felt his amazement through their bond. But she chose not to question him about it, there would be time later.

"We need to get to the Chancellor Palpatine. He's at the top of the observation spire." The younger Jedi said rather impatiently. Then he looked at Kyp and Jaina, "Who are you two any way? We don't know you."

Jaina swallowed and said, "I'm Jedi—"

Kyp quickly finished for her which earned him a glare, "She's my former apprentice Knight Solo and I'm Master Kyp Durron. Josef is my relative."

Jaina's glare quickly turned into a look of surprise but before she could send her question through their bond the older Jedi smiled and said, "Well, then, welcome to the party." Then he held out his hand and went on to say cheerfully, "I'm Master Obi-wan Kenobi and this is Anakin Skywalker." He shook first Kyp's then Jaina's hands.

Jaina nearly fainted at the introductions. She looked at an equally perplexed Kyp and suddenly knew why they were there.

They were to prevent her grandfather from falling.

"Okay," Anakin said annoyed. "Let's go. I sense Count Dooku."

Kyp looked around as Obi-wan was giving a commlink to an astromech droid that reminded him of Luke's R2-D2. He then said quietly, "And the Emperor."

"Who?" Obi-wan asked.

"Palpatine," Jaina simply supplied. "Don't you feel the evil on this ship?"

"I feel Dooku," Anakin said and began to move away. He really was more impatient than even Jaina was. _Must run in the family_, Kyp thought wryly.

Obi-wan began to follow and so did they, he then said over his shoulder, "He's a Sith Lord."

Kyp and Jaina stole a look at each other as they moved to a turbolift. Jaina said, "You don't know about Palpatine?"

Before either of the other Jedi had a chance to answer, two battle droids rolled toward them. All four of them ignited their lightsabers, Anakin supplied the name, "Destroyers." They unfurled and began to shoot. The four of them easily deflected the shots back to the droids. The doors to the lift opened and they backed into safety. As the doors closed, an annoying voice said, "Drop your weapons, Jedi Scum."

The four of them looked at each other then did short work of the droids before they even got a shot off. Jaina looked at them and said, "They are so stupid. How can they be fighting a war?"

They began to move and suddenly the lift stopped with a lurch that had them nearly falling over each other. "What the—" Obi-wan said looking at the controls.

Suddenly, Anakin was looking up and igniting his lightsaber. He grinned and said, "There is more that one way out of here." Then he began to cut through the ceiling. Kyp and Jaina just watched him.

"We don't want out; we want to be going up." Just then the hole fell through and they had to duck to keep from being hit. Obi-wan just looked at him as Anakin leapt through the opening. "Anakin? I really hate it when he does that," his voice sounded exasperated. He then turned to the commlink. "Artoo, come in. Artoo…"

Jaina and Kyp just stared at each other; suddenly the lift began to fall. After they righted themselves again, Obi-wan said calmly on the commlink, "No, Artoo, we need to be going up. Not down." After another few second of what felt like a free-fall the lift lurched to a stop and then reversed, going up.

Obi-wan's lightsaber hissed to life as Anakin dropped down behind him. When he turned around he said, "Oh, it's you." And closed down his blade.

"What was that all about?" Anakin asked accusingly.

"Well, Artoo—"

"Yeah, well—"

Jaina's chuckle forestalled any further comments from the bantering Jedi.

"What do you find so funny?" Anakin looked hard at Jaina with amused twinkling blue eyes.

Jaina grinned, "You two."

Just then the door opened and she gasped at the Darkness she felt as a man dressed in black turned around in a command chair in the center of the deck.

"It's him." She gasped, "It's Palpatine."

Suddenly, time froze. The only ones not caught in it were Jaina, Kyp and Anakin. He looked around and hissed, "What's going on?"

Kyp was the one who spoke first. "Anakin, I don't know what is going on here but Jaina and I were dropped out of hyperspace here. We must of hit some type of time warp or something."

"What are you talking about? Who are you really?" He held his lightsaber at the ready and backed away from them. He stole a glance at the inanimate Obi-wan and said, "You better tell me now."

Jaina held her hands out away from her belt and looked at her grandfather, "Kyp and I are from the future. I am your granddaughter."

Anakin stared at her stunned. "How is that possible? I have no children. Jedi are not allowed to marry."

Kyp smiled and said, "But you are, as is my grandfather, Josef. As is Nejaa Halcyon." Kyp watched Anakin, then went on, he opened to the Force and let it guide his words, "Nejaa's grandson and I serve on the Jedi Council together. We are also married."

Jaina stepped closer to Kyp and he put his arm around her shoulders. Anakin just stared, and quietly said, "How is that possible? It is against the Code."

"Where in the Code does it disallow marriage?" Jaina asked. "Kyp and I are stronger for our marriage not weaker. Our bond is not just of love but also of the Force."

Suddenly, Kyp said, "Look. Anakin, you can change the way things are. But if you listen to that man down there and don't follow the Force, you will destroy everything that you love. Your wife, your friends, and," Kyp looked hard at him and finished, "your children will grow up without their mother and will hate what you will become. They will do everything to fight you and that monster down there."

Jaina smiled at him and said, "We have recently learned that you were believed to be the Chosen One. The Force chose you, now you need to choose the Force. Follow your feelings and trust the Force."

X

Jaina awoke with a start. She looked around and realized she was in her bed, still wrapped in the strong arms of her husband.

It had been a dream.

Kyp sensing Jaina awake opened his eyes and also looked around almost disoriented.

Jaina grinned and quipped, "Force, Kyp you look like you're not where you are supposed to be."

Kyp shook his head and said, "I just had the strangest dream."

"Oh?"

"I dreamed that we went back in time and—" Jaina was staring at him like he had just sprouted lekku. "Jaina? Everything okay?"

She swallowed and quietly finished his earlier statement, "—and met my grandfather and Obi-wan Kenobi."

He sat up and looked at her incredulously, "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Because I had the exact same dream."

"But how?"

Jaina didn't get to answer as the proximity alarm sounded.

They got up and donned some clothes. They made their way to the cockpit and Jaina brought their yacht out of hyperspace. Suddenly the viewport was filled with the sight of Coruscant but not the one they knew.

Jaina gasped, "What happened? It looks like it did before the invasion."

Kyp stared open-mouthed out he viewport, and whispered, "I don't know, Goddess."

After bluffing their way through Control and given the coordinates for the Jedi Temple, they headed in. Suddenly, the comm demanded attention again.

Jaina keyed the mike and a male voice came on and said, "Well, it's about time you two love-birds get home. Master Skywalker was about to send a search party out for you but I told him I'd be afraid of what I might find." Then he chuckled at his own joke.

Jaina stared at Kyp. Then she very quietly asked, afraid of the answer, "Anakin?"

He laughed harder and quipped, "Geez, Sis, you say that as if I'm supposed to be dead or something. What did you do, fall out of bed and hit your head? Tell Kyp he needs to be more careful." Then a stern voice sounded in the background and Anakin Solo said, "Oops. Got to go. See you soon." Then the comm died.

Kyp took control of the ship since Jaina was too astonished to land. The Temple was larger than Kyp knew and the hanger was full of the latest ships.

They quickly dressed and looked at each other as the hatch opened. A middle aged man was headed toward them dressed in dark brown Jedi robes, a lightsaber on his belt and his dark hair streaked with silver. It was pulled back and tied at his nape. Jaina gaped and Kyp grabbed the frame of the ship to keep from falling. The man looked too much like Kyp to be a coincidence.

Kyp swallowed and the man laughed and said his voice rich, "First Jaina with Anakin and now you with me. Sweet Force, Kyp you look like you've just seen a ghost."

Kyp blinked twice and then strangled out, "But—How could you?" He swallowed again and painfully asked, "Zeth?"

He laughed again and turned to Jaina, "I'm beginning to think Anakin was right. Of course, it's me. Come on. You of all people know how impatient the Grand Master can be. He is your grandfather after all."

Kyp and Jaina slowly turned their gazes to each other and suddenly as their eyes met they forgot their past and it was replaced with a much happier one.

And they all lived happily ever after, to the end of their days.

Fin  
--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


End file.
